Dear Brother
by Fordina
Summary: This is a little Ken/?? I'm not going to tell you the other couple.... but it's about Ken and how he deals with his brothers death.... Please review!! Minomon will appreciate it!! As will I!! R+R


Well… Another fic by me….  
  
Ken: Yes another one BEFORE you finish any of your other ones.  
  
Fordina: Oh hush, I'm working on them.  
  
Mino: Yeah Ken! Give her some slack!  
  
Fordina: Thank you Mino. I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite. ^o^  
  
Mino: Welcome.  
  
Ken: What ever, but don't you think you should work on your other ones before you make even more fics about me?  
  
Fordina: You know you enjoy it.  
  
Ken: True enough. But that's not the point.  
  
Fordina: Then what is you point Ken?  
  
Ken: I don't think I have one right now. I'll get back to you on that.  
  
Fordina: Alrighty. Well I don't own Digimon. So you can't sue me. And if you do…. I'll sick Mino on you!  
  
Mino: *Growl*  
  
Fordina: Heh, anyways this is a small kinda Chibi Ken…. I think I'll let you read it before I tell you the couple….  
  
  
  
1.1 Dear Brother  
  
1.1.1 By: Fordina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eight year old Ken Ichijouji stood behind his parent's door listening to his parents praise Sam on his newest achievement.  
  
"Oh Sam!!" His mother gushed. "We're so proud of you!!"  
  
"We certainly are Son," His father added. "Just look at this! The highest marked score in all of Japan!" They were talking about the national IQ quiz contest that happens every year. Students of any grade can enter. For, for each grade there is a different test for that level. Ken had entered as well but didn't rank anywhere near where his brother did.  
  
"Thank you Mom, Dad," He heard his brother say.  
  
"Oh!! I wonder what the neighbors will say about this?!"  
  
Ken continued to stand silently behind the door. Envying his brother for the praise that he always seemed to get. Ken might not have been a genius but he too was smart. Getting some of the highest marks in his grade. But none where as high as anything Sam had gotten.  
  
"Stupid Sam," Ken said bitterly as he walked away from the door, having heard enough. "He always gets everything, while I don't even get paid attention to."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next day was a Saturday so Sam and Ken didn't have to go to school.  
  
"Mama?" Ken asked tugging on his mother's pant leg.  
  
She was talking to one of the neighbors about Sam and his newest achievement.  
  
"Oh we're just SO proud of him!" Mrs. Ichijouji sighed.  
  
"Well I wish my child was as smart as yours!" The neighbor told her. Mrs. Ichijouji blushed.  
  
"Well we always tried to encourage him!"  
  
Ken once again pulled on her pant leg, "Mama!" Ken asked a bit louder this time.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji looked down at her youngest son. "What is it Ken? I'm talking to a friend, it's rude to interrupt," She scolded. Ken backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry, don't worry it wasn't important," Ken sighed as he bowed his head.  
  
Turning back to the lady she apologized. "I'm sorry, but it seems that my youngest son doesn't have Sam's manners!"  
  
Upon hearing this Ken's anger started to rise. "Why does everything have to do with Sam!?" Ken asked in his head. "Sam always gets all the attention. I bet if Sam wasn't here anymore then I would get their attention…. Wait a minute…. That's it! I wish… I wish that Sam would just…. Go away!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next day Ken had begged Sam to take him to the corner store to buy some candy. Reluctantly Sam had agreed.  
  
Upon arriving Ken looked across the street to find a new toy store had opened.  
  
"Sam!! Sam look!!" Ken pointed frantically to the toy store.  
  
Sam looked over to where his brother was pointing. "Yeah it's a new toy store. But you wanted candy and that's what we're getting, nothing else," Sam said as he grabbed Ken's hand and dragged him into the store.  
  
"Sam no!" Ken said as he pulled away from his brother. "I just wanna see!" Getting his hand away from Sam's Ken started to run across the busy intersection.  
  
"Ken! No!" Sam yelled as he ran after his younger brother.  
  
Ken froze in the middle of the street as he saw an on coming car. He couldn't move. Until he felt something push against him. Then he made contact with the ground. Getting up quickly Ken could see his brother lying on the ground. Face down, blood everywhere.  
  
Ken stood there shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sam wasn't really supposed to die. He was just supposed to go away for a bit. Then come back good as new.  
  
Unable to keep the tears in any longer Ken let out a struggled cry, "Sam!!!!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Weeks had passed. His brother's funeral behind him, Ken still couldn't get rid of the guilt that he felt. He had made his brother die. It was he that wish it. He that made it happen. Ken thought that if Sam wasn't there anymore, his parents would pay more attention to him, but now they pay even less attention to him because they miss Sam so much. This baffled Ken even more. But he was too upset to think about it much.  
  
It was after school and Ken didn't feel like going home right away so he made a detour through the park. Walking alone he noticed a girl off to the side crying. Decided whether or not to help the girl Ken finally decided to go up to her and asked what was the matter.  
  
Upon hearing footsteps approaching her she turned her head to look at who it was. Not recognizing him when he sat down beside her she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was small, as if she was afraid at the answer.  
  
"Um…" Ken blushed. "I'm K-ken," Ken said putting his hand out. "What's your name?"  
  
Taking his hand she replied, "Yolie."  
  
Taking his hand back Ken asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Looking at him Yolie answered, "I-I was playing with my brother and sisters but now I can't find them!" She said as she let lose go of another set of tears.  
  
Ken didn't know what to do. With shaky arms he brought the girl into a hug.  
  
Surprised she clung to Ken like a life ling and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Th-thank you," She said leaning against the bench wiping her tears away with her sleeve.  
  
"Um… I could h-help you find your family if you want," Ken offered.  
  
Yolie looked at him disbelief in her eyes, "Really? You'd do that?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah…. So come on," Ken said as he got up and reached his arm out again for her to take it.  
  
Taking it in her own Yolie got up and the two of them began their search.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
It hadn't even been ten minutes before Yolie spotted her brother.  
  
"Daniel!" Yolie called running over to him. (A/N: So sue me! I don't know her brother or sister's names! If one of you nice people that read this fic do then please tell me!!! ^o^)  
  
Daniel looked over to where his name was called and saw a little kid running towards him. "Yolie!" He yelled back. "Where did you disappear to?!" He demanded softly not noticing Ken.  
  
"I was just gonna look at the ducks and when I got back you guys were gone!" Yolie said as she almost broke into a new batch of tears.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Daniel asked finally noticing Ken.  
  
"I'm Ken Ichijouji. I found Yolie crying and offered to help her find you," Ken told him. Just then two other girls came running up to them.  
  
"Yolie!" The older of the two yelled. When she got closer she brought Yolie into a hug. "We were so worried about you!" Yolie hugged back.  
  
"Don't worry! I met a new friend and he helped me!" Yolie said smiling brightly and pointed to Ken.  
  
Ken looked at the ground to hide his slight blush and murmured a "Hello." And shuffled his feet.  
  
The younger of the two girls walked over to him and bent down to his level. "Thank you for taking care of our little sis, our parents would have killed us if we lost her," She said jokingly, as she ruffled his hair.  
  
Ken gave a small smile. "I should get going…." Ken said as he started to walk away from the brother's and sisters'. Sighing he thought that about how he probably would never have that again. stifling his sob Ken started on his way home. Before he could get far though he felt something tug on his arm.  
  
"Ken wait!" Yolie said as Ken turned to look at her. "I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me," Yolie said as she blushed a bit.  
  
"It was no problem…. I didn't want to go home right away any ways," Ken replied, blushing a little himself. "So um… bye," Ken said as he went to turn again.  
  
"Bye," Yolie said as she watched him walk off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
A few days later Ken found himself wondering through the park again. Finding a some what secluded spot Ken sat down and watched the water pass by.  
  
"Why did you have to leave Sam?" Ken asked quietly. "I didn't what you to actually go away," A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly Ken felt a something on his shoulder. Looking up he found the girl he had helped a few days ago.  
  
She sat down beside him. "Why are you crying?" Yolie asked.  
  
"I-I miss my brother," Ken said quietly.  
  
Yolie looked at him. "Then why don't you just go home?"  
  
Ken looked at her. Pain evident in his eyes. "I can't," Ken choked out. "H-he's dead. And I was the one that made him go away."  
  
Yolie looked shocked. "Wha? I'm sure that you weren't the one that made him die, things like this just kinda happen," Yolie told him.  
  
Ken looked at her. "You don't understand!" He yelled. "I wished that he would leave! I wanted my parent's attention! I wanted every ones attention! I wanted everyone to look at me! Not Sam Ichijouji boy genius!" Ken yelled as he broke into tears.  
  
Seeing the distressed boy Yolie brought him forth into a hug. You could still hear his quiet sobbing, "I killed him its all my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
"It's alright Ken. It wasn't your fault, you can't make someone go away by just wishing for it. Trust me I've done it a few times for my brother," Yolie laughed. Ken didn't.  
  
"It's not like that! I killed him!" Ken cried.  
  
"No! You didn't! You can't make someone go away just by wishing it!" Yolie yelled back.  
  
Yolie expected him to fight back, he didn't, "You really think so?" Ken asked timidly.  
  
Yolie walked towards him, "I know so."  
  
"Thank you," Ken said as he smiled a little. "I should get going, I'll see you later," And with that Ken ran off. Knowing that perhaps his brother's death wasn't his fault after all.  
  
  
  
2 Owari  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
It's done!  
  
Ken: No kidding. I thought you were going to put it up on ff.net unfinished!  
  
Fordina: Stop being so sarcastic! It's not very becoming.  
  
Ken: I learnt from the best. *Smirk*  
  
Fordina: *Hmph*  
  
Mino: Fordina?  
  
Fordina: Yes Mino?  
  
Mino: Will you make a story about me?  
  
Fordina: *Thinks* I think I will Mino. But I can't count on when it will be up.  
  
Mino: Yeah!!  
  
Ken: Oh boy…  
  
Fordina: Don't you worry Ken! You'll be in it too!!  
  
Ken: *Hmph*  
  
Fordina: *Snicker* Well that's it for now! Till I decided to write another one that isn't part of my one… two… three… four big stories!!!  
  
Ken: My god….  
  
Fordina: Review!!!  
  
Mino: Yeah be nice and review for Fordina!!  
  
Fordina: You heard Mino!! Go review!! It's the little button right belong this…. It says submit review… or something like that… either way review!! ^o^ 


End file.
